<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moment by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763031">moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream is a big fat loser, george is a cool guy he just doesn't know how to react in situations, no beta we die like lmanberg, this taglist has simply become my thoughts, totally not me just projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"knowing that you're bestfriends, and only bestfriends. that's as far as they can get."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey i was bored so i wrote something i yeah NSCJDSKFB C ok enjoy i think idk i hate writing usually it jus thappened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>heat.</p><p> in his chest, stomach and most in his eyes. this was always happening on the daily, his messy hair with a few wet strands, a cold sweat forming on his forehead and philtrum; it was all too familiar for him. everyday was always the same. alcohol always took a toll on him too, and he would take it almost everyday and pass out at late dusk. it would feel as if all the corners of his eyes were letting out scorching black hot smoke.</p><p>like it burnt him alive from the inside out. it was just one of those days, where he lays down on his bed with a gasoline like taste of liquor stinging his tongue, one of those days when he just stares at the ceiling, waiting. waiting for something exciting or nerve wracking to happen, something that can make him feel something. waiting for that dead grey circle on his friend's profile picture to turn into a bright teal green.</p><p>....george</p><p>george was practically the only one who made him feel joy, and it was no exaggeration. most days, the only thing dream looked forward to was talking to george. he always casted a light fire in dream whenever they talked that never exactly died nor got put out. He always made dream alive in one way or another. george did quite a lot of things, every time dream would talk to george, his throat would tighten, his bones and chest would ache, it felt like he was swallowing sharp and dying stars.</p><p>it was strange, it hurt. It was hurting him. to like george less was probably the most sensible thing to do because it was consuming him alive. the only thing that was on his mind was George's soft touch he missed so dearly, how soothing his voice would sound,</p><p>but at the same time, every second he's with him, it felt like he could bear the pain. over, and over again. it made him feel brave. happy. like as if nothing bad ever happened in his entire life.</p><p>he made dream so happy to the point that just listening to his voice would make him feel like as if nothing bad ever happened in his whole life. just staring at george's dumb face could give him so much excitement and joy that he could laugh for forever. he looks up to his bestfriend a lot. a whole lot more than you could imagine. </p><p>it's sounds awfully a lot like love, and maybe it is.</p><p>dream has been feeling like this for what felt like forever. but if you asked him, it felt.. normal. the feeling of hurt mixed with love, confusion, anger, and excitement has stuck to him like glue for a whole 4 years, it's been a part of him for so long that he's gone so used to feeling this type of way. he doesn't and will ever believe that he'll feel any different from now.</p><p>

it sucks being in his situation, knowing that you're so close yet so far from having what you've been wanting for years on end. knowing that you're bestfriends, and only bestfriends. that's as far as they can get.</p><p>he's an idiot for falling in love with his bestfriend, he knows that. he wished he never did. although the feeling of being in love can excite many and may sound intriguing, it can be so incredibly painful. sure, love does bring you with unexplainable amounts of ecstacy and makes you feel hopeful. but on the other hand, it's destructive. makes you feel ashamed, anxious, fearful. it's scary.</p><p>dream exhales, looking out from the window at the side of his room with droopy eyes longing for sleep. he suddenly hears a high pitched "ping!" come from his laptop, his eyes widen and his shoulders tense. he looks over to the screen, almost knocking down a bottle in the process, and sees george's profile picture at the top of his screen. his mouth goes agape and quickly clicks the message notification from his bestfriend. </p><p>"ya there?" It read. dream typed, "yeah i am :)"</p><p>"??? isn't it 6am there" george quickly replied. dream typed on a whim, without thinking he sends. "yeah. it is"</p><p>"wtf have u slept yet? why're you up this late :(" george sent. dream liked that about him, how he cares a lot for his friends.</p><p>dream clicks his tongue, "i couldn't sleep." he lied. as if he wasn't fantasizing about their relationship and crying about it right then. 

"do you wanna vc for a bit? maybe a sleep call :P" george quickly responded. dream let out a chuckle, <i>he's such an idiot<i>, he thought.</i></i></p><p>"sure."</p><p>a text pops up, along the lines of <i>'george started a call'<i></i></i></p><p>dream's head perked up after staring at the keyboard for so long, seeing both of their icons on the screen with a familiar ringtone in his earbuds. he half heartedly smiles, answering the call. he immediately hears a faint gust of wind in george's background.</p><p>"is there a storm? i can hear the wind" dream asks. george's voice grows closer to the mic, "yeah, there aren't any storms here that i heard of, it's just really windy" dream yawns, barely audible from the other line. "what have you've been up to?" dream asks, weariness clearly showing in his voice. "ah, i really don't know. i've just been fixing up the thumbnail for the new video, but other than that there's nothing really that interesting." george told him, stuttering in a few words. dream's shoulders fall, starting to loosen up after getting comfy in his bed. 

he accidentally lets out a feeble hiccup from getting intoxicated the afternoon before and it only took george a second to guess what went on. "dream? was that a hiccup?" george laughs in between his words, dream can immediately see his stupid smile in his head. "are you drunk!?" george half jokingly yells, dream audibly stuttering. "n-no no, no, NO-" dream lets out a loud familiar wheeze, "NO. i am not-" a silence follows with a few giggles coming from george's end.  </p><p>"i am not answering that-" dream adds in a serious tone before bursting into laughter the second time. "you are so dumb." george says light heartedly. "drinking is old people activity, dream." george told him, dream chuckling in the background. "you should really go to sleep tho, isn't it literally early morning for you? especially with your spotify playing, the fans are gonna think you're having a breakdown or something." george suggests, noticing the spotify friend activity on the right side of his screen. well, he WAS having a breakdown, and it was almost 7am and dream hasn't tried going to bed yet for reasons he quite literally cannot disclose.</p><p>"yeah, i should, i should." dream noted. dream exhaled, "well goodnight, have a great sleep george." he said with a cheerful tone in his voice. "alright, goodnight dream. i love you." george said before ending the voice call.</p><p>dream tiredly shut down the laptop as he plopped down onto his bed as he let out a faint whine, thinking of the last line george said. he was happy that george didn't take the drinking bit too seriously, otherwise it would've been so awkward for them to talk about, weakly smiling remembering their conversations. he rolled onto his side to check the clock on his bedside table to see the arms ticking <i>7:02.<i></i></i> god. time flew so fast. it was only a few minutes before the call ended and he already misses george, he sighs, eyes drooping, and too tired to even move. he yawns,</p><p>
  <i>goodnight george.<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>